Lumière
by Yuka-Lacie Baskerville
Summary: Ce jour là, elle semblait comprendre ma tristesse, et aujourd'hui elle paraissait vouloir me secourir. O-S POV Allen


Bonjour les gens !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire que vous trouverez nulle ou passionnante.

Et puis, bah ... bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

Texte cours, mais corrigeait !

**Disclamer : **perso pas à moi

**Paring** : Allen/Lenalee (pas violent tout de même)

**Lumière**

"_Mais nous nous rétablirons, tôt ou tard, et il ne nous restera que des cicatrices_"

En sentant, même dans mon inconscience, le sang dégouliner le long de mon œil gauche, je pensais, qu'enfaite, ce que venait de dire Miranda était peut-être vrai. Nous allions peut-être mourir. Lenalee et Moi. Et cette fois, je pense vraiment que je ne pourrais pas y échapper.

Cependant, je ne vois pas ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, comme les écrivains le disent si bien à travers leur personnage … Mais juste deux souvenirs. Dont l'un que j'aimerais oublier.

Quand nous étions dans l'illusion de Road, je me rappelle encore d'avoir vu une douce lumière, quoi que quand même aveuglante. Elle nous avait entouré lentement, Miranda et moi.

Elle était vraiment jolie, m'a même réchauffée le cœur, alors qu'il était rempli de douleur. Elle m'a fait penser le jour où Mana est mort, un jour d'hivers. J'ai croit que je l'ai vu par l'une des fenêtres environnante. Ce jour là, elle semblait comprendre ma tristesse, et aujourd'hui, elle paraissait vouloir me secourir.

Cette lumière, je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'activation de Miranda prenne fin.

J'essaye de bouger un peu. Mais rien. Trop douloureux pour crier. Trop douloureux pour verser une simple larme.

Mes membres brûlés me firent alors penser à cet akuma de niveau 2. J'aurais dus le secourir ! Ne pas laisser son âme s'autodétruire ! Pourtant, je n'ai rien pus faire. La marque de mon œil maudit commença à me tirer, comme quand elle s'était mit à saigner. À ce moment, elle m'a puni. Ça peut paraître étrange, mais, c'est ce que je ressens, c'est ce que je pense.

À cette pensée, mon cœur et mon estomac se serrèrent. Pour la toute première fois, de toute ma misérable existence, j'ai faillit à ma tache que ma confié Dieu.

Et Lenalee ! Comment pourrais-je oublier son visage en larme ? J'ai dû horriblement la décevoir en jouant les solitaires comme Kanda, bien plus que je le crois… Il n'y a pas à me contredire. Je sais, que j'ai perdue sa confiance. Je sais qu'elle est fâchée. Surtout que pour me faire pardonnée, ce n'est absolument pas gagné !

Mais, en aurais-je seulement l'occasion ? Ou, tout simplement, le temps pour le faire ?

Ma paupière idem se fait de plus en plus lourde. Si lourde que je n'arrive plus à la laisser ouverte. Que cela me fait-il ? Je vois floue ! Je ne sais plus ou je suis ! Je ne sais plus ce que je **dois** faire ! Juste cette culpabilité qui me pèse lourd sur le cœur.

Et petit à petit, je sens ma dernière heure arriver. J'aimerai tellement dire à Lenalee que je suis désolé. Mais, l'heure d'une mort ne se commandait, ne se commande et ne commandera jamais.

Le long d'un couloir noir, je vois les deux même lumières que les fois précédentes. Je m'y approche. Plus lent qu'une tortue ou qu'un escargot. Sans doute que mon corps a atteint sa limite… Je n'ose pas m'arrêter sur ce chemin, si sombre, si triste, si mélancolique...

Parce que j'ai peur. Peur de devoir faillir une nouvelle fois à mon devoir ! Peur de ne pas trouver le repos en ce bas monde dévasté !

Mais je dois m'accrocher. Encore un peu… juste un peu ! La lumière me semble si proche ! Je dois à tout prit l'atteindre ! Pour pouvoir la toucher ! Rien que du bout des doigts ! La sentir une toute dernière fois !

Après des heures, et des heures – qui me parurent des heures, c'est le cas de le dire – J'y pénètre, enveloppé dans une douce chaleur, mais quelque peu froide aussi.

Pendant un petit moment, je me sentis comme flotter sur un petit nuage, doux et moelleux. Et puis :

-Il est en piteux état !

Hein ?! Aurais-je seulement bien entendu, ou serait-ce le produit de mon imagination ?! Ne serait-ce pas celle de Komui ? Si, c'est bien elle … Il est là, juste à côté.

Suis-je donc toujours en vie ?

Lentement, mais surtout difficilement, j'ouvre mon œil intacte. Je vois tout d'abord encore flou, cependant, j'entends le grand intendant ordonner à un certain Lavi de monter la garde. Je souris intérieurement.

Oui, je ne suis pas mort. Dieu a sans doute décidé de me laisser une toute dernière chance. Et donc, si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour anéantir le Comte Millénaire ?

Mais avant cela, j'irai demander pardon à Lenalee. J'aurais le cœur plus léger. Oh oui, je serais vraiment plus léger !

Faisons juste en sorte, que Komui ne l'apprenne pas. J'ai peur de perdre une nouvelle fois la vie.

Et c'est fini ^^ ! Qui a aimé ? Qui n'a pas aimé ?

S'il reste des fautes, et bien … on les laisse -_-

Reviews please !


End file.
